


Wesołych Świąt // Sretan Bozic

by hexburn (thestormapproaches)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Holidays, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, the catholic church be wilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestormapproaches/pseuds/hexburn
Summary: Three short scenes from Marcin and Luka's Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Luka "PerkZ" Perković
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Wesołych Świąt // Sretan Bozic

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays!

Christmas music plays softly through the tiny hotel room in Marcin’s hometown, gently waking him from his warm, deep sleep. Before he even thinks about who he might be disturbing, he sits up and yawns. Only when Luka awkwardly flops onto his lap does Marcin take care to nudge his boyfriend aside so he’ll be more comfortable, but Luka is already awake, so Marcin doesn’t bother.

“Morning,  _ myszko. _ ”

“Ugh, why did you wake me up…” Luka grumbles, already trying to tug Marcin back under the blankets. He’s terribly unsuccessful despite his much greater strength, and Marcin just laughs and pats the arms around his waist gently.

“Come on, we have to be at my parents’ house by ten. It’s already eight-thirty,” Marcin murmurs, trying his hardest to contort his upper body in such a way that he would be able to kiss Luka’s cheek. Unfortunately for him, Luka winds around his back and peppers kisses to a ticklish dimple in Marcin’s hip, so Marcin can’t reach. Instead, he rolls out of bed and giggles more as Luka shrieks, the blankets being snatched away from him. 

“Why do we have to get up so early,” Luka whines, “we have plenty of time…”

“Come on, you know it takes us twice as long to shower when we do it together,” Marcin explains.

Luka’s eyes light up.

\---

  
  


When they come home from Marcin’s parents’ place, they return to their hotel room with gifts of warm clothing and picture frames and, though Luka doesn’t know it, Marcin picked up a ring his parents have been keeping for a few weeks now. As soon as the door closes and the sunset light shines onto its back, Luka flops onto the bed. He immediately unbuttons his collar and sighs in relief as the starched black shirt loosens. “Was the food okay?” Marcin asks softly as he carefully arranges his gifts in such a way that the small black velvet box on the very bottom doesn’t catch Luka’s attention.

Luka tosses his new scarf and hand-knit mittens to Marcin to put in his luggage. “More than okay!” Luka chirps, “your mom is an amazing cook! You must get your baking ability from her, no?”

“I guess I do,” Marcin giggles. 

Wordlessly, Luka stretches out his hands and grey-socked toes towards Marcin, asking for cuddles to end their Christmas Eve. Marcin, however, only perches on the side of the bed and gives Luka cookie-sweet kisses. Luka whines again.

“I can’t get my shirt wrinkled,” Marcin explains, “still have to go to midnight Mass.”

“Oh. Should I go as well, or…?”

“Probably… probably not.” Marcin winces. “The, ah, my church isn’t exactly… accepting. I don’t want to have to pretend we’re just friends again…”

“Mm.” Slowly, gently, Luka sits up. He holds Marcin’s hand at first, then hugs Marcin tight. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m used to blocking them out, I just don’t want you to have to deal with that,” Marcin murmurs. “I’ll have to leave in a few hours but it’s only about an hour long, so I’ll be back pretty soon.”

“Sounds good,” Luka says with a smile and a kiss, “wanna watch a movie in the meantime?”

“That sounds perfect,” says Marcin, and he sits next to Luka happily.

\---

Much, much later that night, Marcin re-enters their hotel room, tired but perfectly happy to return to his boyfriend’s arms. Of course, he’s unsurprised when Luka is asleep in their bed, snuggled up in all the sheets and leaning against the wall as he sits. As quietly as he can, Marcin hangs up his coat and takes off his shoes.

His silence isn’t quite enough - Luka wakes up. 

“Oh, you’re back!” Immediately, Luka springs up from the bed, showing off his mostly-bare form and, while Marcin is distracted by so much skin, Luka hugs him tightly, then flops them both onto the bed and tugs the sheets over them. He cuddles as close as humanly possible to Marcin, who laughs and squirms, trying to take off his day clothes for more comfy sleep.

“At least let me get my jeans off!” Marcin protests.

In response, Luka straddles Marcin’s waist, giving him a bit more freedom to remove his pants while Luka unbuttons his shirt. Once it’s all unbuttoned and Marcin’s pants have been tossed in the general direction of their luggage, Marcin leans up to slip his shirt off and do the same to it, leaving the undershirt on. Before he can throw it from the bed, though, Luka steals the shirt and a kiss, and he happily puts the shirt on, leaving it unbuttoned, then cuddling up to Marcin under the covers again.

“You smell nice,” Luka murmurs from where his face is hidden from the world, in the crook of Marcin’s neck. “Better than normal,” he adds.

“I put on that new cologne you bought for me.”

“Good. I knew it would suit you.”

“Mmm.”

Time flows by like a dreamy river when they’re together, smooth and sweet and oh so hard to keep track of. Only once he’s just about to fall asleep does Luka realise what day it is now. There’s nothing for them today, no place to be, no games to play, no people to visit… Just them, warm, in a bed, with each other.

“Merry Christmas, Marcin,  _ dragi.” _

“Merry Christmas,  _ myszko _ .”


End file.
